Sound of the Underground
by Ylinestra
Summary: Reno versaut einen Auftrag, woraufhin Tseng vollkommen ausflippt. Sein Untergebener rät ihm, sich abzureagieren...


Sound of the Underground

Es war dunkel im Tunnel der U-Bahn. Der letzte Zug war vor etwa zehn Minuten abgefahren und hatte die letzten Menschen mitgenommen, die um jene Uhrzeit noch auf den Beinen waren beziehungsweise sich an diesen Ort getraut hatten. Die Neonröhren flackerten und verliehen dem Ort etwas gespenstisches. Nicht weit entfernt war das Shinra Hauptquartier, was diesen Tunnel automatisch zum Revier der Turks machte.

Nur wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man die dunklen Umrisse einer Person ausmachen, die auf der einzigen Bank, die noch intakt war, saß. Das einzige Geräusch, das die drückende Stille durchschnitt, war das Ausatmen von Zigarettenrauch. Hin und wieder wurde das Gesicht der Person leicht vom Licht der Zigarette erleuchtet.

Wirre rote Haare hingen über blitzenden, blauen Augen, die ein wenig verklärt durch die Gegend schauten. Der dunkelblaue Anzug war zerknittert und das weiße Hemd hing aus der Hose des Mannes. Als er seine Zigarette aufgeraucht hatte, steckte er sich sogleich die Nächste an und trieb dieses Spielchen munter weiter.

Plötzlich waren jedoch eilige Schritte zu vernehmen, die sich auf besagte Person zubewegten und um die Ecke kam ein weiterer Mann. Schwarze Haare, die ihm auf die Schultern fielen umrahmten ein ärgerlich aussehendes Gesicht mit dunklen Augen, die streng zu dem Rothaarigen blickten. Man konnte seine wutainesische Herkunft nicht verleugnen, hatte er doch die typischen Züge der dort lebenden Menschen.

"Reno!"

Wenig überrascht schaute der Angesprochene kurz auf und brachte ein leichtes Grinsen zustande. Dann fuhr er jedoch in aller Ruhe fort seine Zigarette zu rauchen. Der Schwarzhaarige kam näher und baute sich wutschnaubend vor seinem Untergebenen auf. Der blinzelte ihn an und ließ ein Seufzen vernehmen.

"Boss, wie schön dich zu sehen!"

Reno's Begrüßung troff nur so vor Sarkasmus, was seinem Boss natürlich auch nicht entging. Seit Stunden hatte er nach seinem Mitarbeiter gesucht, war aber erst zu spät darauf gekommen, ihn hier zu suchen. Mit einer blitzschnellen Handbewegung hatte er dem Rothaarigen die Kippe aus dem Mund genommen und weggeworfen. Der verdrehte nur die Augen und wollte sich gerade eine neue anstecken, als der andere seine Hand festhielt.

"Mensch Tseng, was soll das denn? Bist du nur hergekommen um mich vom Rauchen abzuhalten? Oder gibts irgendwas Wichtiges?"

Der Wutainese ließ das Handgelenk des anderen Mannes los und schnaubte. Reno nutzte die Gelegenheit und steckte sich dieses Mal wirklich eine neue Zigarette an. Nachdem Tseng einen imaginären Fussel von seinem akkurat sitzenden Anzug geschnipst hatte räusperte er sich.

"Natürlich gibt es etwas Wichtiges. Wo ist die Zielperson?"

Grinsend nahm Reno die Zigarette aus dem Mund und blies Tseng den Rauch ins Gesicht. Der verzog keine Miene, wedelte ihn aber mit der Hand weg, was dem Rothaarigen ein leichtes Lachen entlockte. Äußerlich war Tseng wie immer, doch innerlich kochte er geradezu. Noch ein bißchen und...

"So'n Streetkid hat ihn abgestochen, hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Typ sich so leicht abmurksen lässt."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schnipste den Stummel der gerade aufgerauchten Kippe zur Seite. Dann beugte er sich vor, stützte die Ellenbogen auf seine Knie und legte sein Gesicht in die Hände. Tseng schaute ihn entgeistert an.

"Tot? Und du hast nicht eingegriffen?"

Nun konnte man sehen, dass er mit seiner Fassung zu kämpfen hatte. Reno zuckte abermals mit den Schultern und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

"Nö, hab ich nicht. Ausserdem hatte ich nur die Order ihn zu beschatten und nicht sein Kindermädchen zu spielen!"

Unsanft packte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kollegen am Kragen und zerrte ihn zu sich hoch, so dass ihre Gesichter nurnoch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Der Rothaarige konnte den Zorn von seinem Boss geradezu fühlen und schluckte beinahe unmerklich.

"DAS war unsere EINZIGE Möglichkeit an den Anführer der REBELLEN zu kommen. Reno, wegen dir waren DREI MONATE Arbeit UMSONST!"

Tseng steigerte sich immer mehr in seine Wut hinein. Dieser ganze Auftrag hatte ihn so sehr entnervt, dass er nicht einmal mehr in der Lage war seine Fassung zu bewahren. So schrie er Reno aus Leibeskräften an und der wurde immer kleiner.

"Mensch Boss, jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf! Such dir lieber was um dich abzureagieren, dann gehts dir wieder besser!"

Kaum das Reno ausgesprochen hatte, verfluchte er sich schon wieder für seine spitze Zunge. Den Ausdruck, den er nun in den Augen seines Vorgesetzten sah, ließ ihn noch viel härter schlucken. Was würde Tseng jetzt tun? Der lächelte ihn böse an und zog ihn noch ein Stückchen näher.

"Ach ja, ich soll mich also abreagieren? Das ist eine sehr gute Idee Reno! Und DU wirst mir dabei helfen!"

Uh oh... Bevor er etwas darauf erwiedern konnte, hatte der Schwarzhaarige ihm schon seine Lippen auf den Mund gepresst und küsste ihn fast brutal. Reno war mehr als überrascht, entspannte sich jedoch nach kurzer Zeit und erwiederte den Kuss. Wer hätte geahnt, dass der gute Tseng DAS unter abreagieren verstand! Der Rothaarige hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass der andere ihn zusammenschlagen würde, aber das hier kam ihm gerade recht, war eh schon viel zu lange her...

Tseng ließ seine Zunge langsam Reno's Unterlippe entlangwandern und bat so um Einlass, der ihm sofort gewährt wurde. Forsch erkundete er die fremde Mundhöhle, bis er auf die Zunge des anderen stieß. Diese kam seiner fordernd entgegen und so ließ er sich auch nicht lange bitten.

Bisher hatte er nie über diese Möglichkeit sich abzureagieren nachgedacht. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte den anderen plötzlich zu küssen. Diese Gedanken verschwanden jedoch ziemlich schnell, als er die Hände des Rotschopfs spürte, wie sie sein Jacket aufknöpften. Flinke Finger öffneten Knopf für Knopf und streiften das Kleidungsstück behende ab, bevor sie sich dem nächsten widmeten.

Schließlich beendete Reno ihren Kuss, wenn auch widerwillig, da ihn der Luftmangel dazu trieb. Sogleich begann er jedoch Tseng's Hals entlang zu küssen und sein Mund gesellte sich ziemlich schnell zu seinen Händen. Jeder neue Zentimeter Haut, den er freilegte wurde mit hauchzarten Küssen bedeckt, was den Schwarzhaarigen leise aufstöhnen ließ.

Als alle Knöpfe geöffnet waren, gesellte sich das Hemd zum Jacket auf den Boden und die flinke Zunge des Rothaarigen widmete sich den, durch die kalte Luft im U-Bahnschacht, bereits verhärteten Brustwarzen seines Vorgesetzten. Erst fuhr er einmal mit der Zunge um die Knospen herum, biß dann jedoch leicht hinein, was Tseng scharf die Luft einziehen ließ.

Um nicht weiterhin untätig dazustehen streifte Tseng dem anderen ebenfalls sein Jacket von den Schultern und hatte auch schnell das bereits halb geöffnete Hemd entfernt. Verlangend ließ er seine Hände über Renos Brust wandern, nahm dabei den Anblick in sich auf. Viel konnte er wegen der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen, doch das Licht brach sich auf den Bauchmuskeln des Rothaarigen, schmeichelte ihnen besonders schön.

Sanft strich er mit den Fingerspitzen Renos Seiten entlang und wagte sich immer weiter vor, bis seine Hände schließlich den Bund der dunkelblauen Anzughose streiften und dort verweilten. Langsam hob er den Blick und sah in die funkelnden, blauen Augen seines Untergebenen. Dieser fackelte nicht lang und zog den Schwarzhaarigen wieder in einen heißen Kuss.

In seinem Tun bestätigt, öffnete Tseng Renos Gürtel und ließ ihn mit einem leisen Klackern neben sich auf den Boden fallen. Seine schmalen Finger fanden den Knopf, der die Hose verschloss und öffneten diesen, gefolgt vom Herunterziehen des Reißverschlusses. Leicht strich dabei sein Handrücken über Renos Erregung, was diesem ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte.

Grinsend blickte der Schwarzhaarige hinauf in das Gesicht des anderen. Der hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Mund war ein Stück geöffnet. Kaum Sekunden später hatte Tseng auch die Shorts heruntergezogen und ging vor Reno in die Knie.

Langsam leckte er von der Wurzel bis hinauf zum Schaft, dabei nicht Renos Gesicht aus den Augen verlierend. Der Rothaarige krallte seine Hände in Tsengs Schultern, musste sich festhalten, da er ganz weiche Knie bekommen hatte. Immer lauter stöhnte er, als sein Vorgesetzter die Wanderung seiner Zunge fortsetzte.

Schließlich schloß Tseng seine Lippen um die Eichel und begann leicht zu saugen. Reno sah Sterne vor seinem inneren Auge und konnte sich kaum noch halten. Seine Hände ruhten auf Tsengs Hinterkopf und versuchten ihn näherzudrücken, doch der Schwarzhaarige hielt dagegen, folgte weiter seinem Rhythmus. Er ließ seine Zunge immer wieder um Renos Glied kreisen, währrend er mehr davon in seiner Mundhöhle aufnahm.

Leicht drückte Tseng nun den anderen ein Stück nach hinten, so dass dieser auf die Bank plumpste, was ihm ein dankbares Stöhnen einbrachte, da Renos Knie kurz davor gewesen waren, nachzugeben. Dann widmete er sich wieder voll und ganz seiner Aufgabe... Mit einer Hand hielt er nun die Erregung des Rothaarigen, mit der anderen knetete er dessen Hoden, woraufhin Reno seine Muskeln anspannte. Bald würde er kommen...

Als der Schwarzhaarige das bemerkte, ließ er augenblicklich von ihm ab, woraufhin Reno verärgert knurrte, aber sofort mit einem tiefen Kuss zum schweigen gebracht wurde. Dann löste sich Tseng ganz von ihm und stellte sich vor die Bank.

In seiner Hose konnte man Tsengs Erregung ganz deutlich sehen, die geradezu danach bettelte befreit zu werden. Ein vielsagender Blick und schon waren die Hände seines Untergebenen dabei genau das zu tun, was er wollte.

Reno öffnete mit zitternden Fingern dem Gürtel und zog ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus der Hose. Innerhalb von weiteren Sekunden hatte er auch Knopf und Reißverschluß geöffnet und riß Tseng das Kleidungsstück geradezu vom Leib.

Darunter trug sein Boss keine Unterwäsche und der Anblick des pulsierenden Organs vor seiner Nase ließ ihn gequält aufstöhnen. Tseng zog ihn zu sich hoch und küsste ihn wieder. Dabei rieben sie sich aneinander, bis der Schwarzhaarige genug hatte und Reno mit einem Ruck umdrehte.

Der krallte seine Finger in die Lehne der Bank und streckte ihm erwartend seinen Hintern entgegen. Tseng befeuchtete einen seiner Finger mit Speichel, massierte damit Renos Anus und drang dann langsam, Stück für Stück ein.

Reno jedoch konnte nicht mehr warten, drehte sich zu ihm um und schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Blick brannte geradezu und Tseng gewährte ihm seinen Wunsch. Er rieb etwas Speichel auf sein Glied und positionierte sich hinter Reno.

Langsam drang er nun ein, doch Reno drängelte sich ihm entgegen. Als er ganz in der betörenden Wärme versunken war, keuchte er laut auf, so dass seine Stimme an den Wänden widerhallte. Doch das Echo kam nicht nur von den Wänden, sondern auch von Reno, als er begann sich in ihm zu bewegen.

Der Rothaarige warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, löste eine seiner Hände von der Bank und begann sich selbst im Rhythmus von Tsengs Stößen zu streicheln. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde seine Hand jedoch von der des Schwarzhaarigen ersetzt. Reno sah Sterne und wäre wohl umgefallen, wenn da nicht die Bank vor ihm und Tseng hinter ihm gewesen wären.

Der Boss der Turks steigerte sein Tempo immer mehr und auch seine Hand an Reno bewegte sich schneller. Keiner der beiden würde mehr lange durchhalten, dass wusste er. Als Reno dann mit einem Aufschrei kam, zogen sich dessen Muskeln konvulsisch um Tseng zusammen, was diesem ebenfalls den Rest gab.

Mit einem letzten lauten Stöhnen ergoß er sich in Reno und sackte dann atemlos halb auf diesem zusammen. Nachdem er wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war, rollte er sich auf die Seite und landete auf der Bank. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich zurück und ließ die letzten Wellen des Orgasmus über sich spülen.

Reno derweil hatte sich von wieder angezogen und steckte sich nun eine Zigarette an. Grinsend beobachtete er seinen Vorgesetzten, schnippte dann seine Kippe weg und zertrat sie. Er stand von der Bank auf und drehte sich zu Tseng, der nun endlich die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Mit einem Grinsen erhob er die Hand zum Abschied und ging. Der Schwarzhaarige schaute ihm hinterher und nach einigen Metern blieb der Rothaarige noch einmal stehen und drehte sich wieder um.

"Wenn du dich mal wieder abreagieren musst Boss... Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest!"

Dazu grinste er breit und setzte sich dann wieder in Bewegung. Kurz darauf war nichts mehr von ihm zu sehen. Tseng starrte einen Augenblick an die Decke, doch dann grinste er ebenfalls, was völlig untypisch für ihn war.

The End


End file.
